


Turquoise

by steampoweredgal



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Pre-Daddy Kink, Rekindling relationships, Roxy Is a Good Bro, background Roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampoweredgal/pseuds/steampoweredgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy have hit a rough patch after Harry retires from Kingsman. Agent Galahad spices things up with something they've never tried before - and it goes drastically different from his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneWriothesley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWriothesley/gifts).



> http://shop.hommemystere.com/products/Annabelle-Panty.html  
> Picture this, with white accents instead of black, and a solid back, instead of sheer

 

“Eggsy.”

 

“Yes, Daddy?”

 

“What are you doing, love?”

 

Eggsy flushed. Was this a bad idea? He looked down over himself, suddenly far more self-conscious about the heels, and everything else. The fabric of turquoise silk felt stretched, instead of mostly-comfortable, like it had been moments before, like the shape of his penis was garish instead of tantalizing. Was the bulge of it wrong? He'd tried tucking himself away, but that hadn't felt as right as this, even if you could glimpse little peaks in through the sides, if he turned right.

 

“I thought you'd like it,” he said with a mortified shrug. He couldn't meet Harry's eyes.

 

Across the study, there was a soft, long sigh, and Harry's chair creaked. He watched Oxfords pace into his field of view, a gleaming black contrast to the round toes of his heels, and hazarded a glance upwards. He didn't see anger in Harry's eyes, or disgust. In all fairness, he didn't look all that long, either.

 

“Can take 'em off...”

 

Hands framed his face. He closed his eyes, pulse thudding in his ears. Harry's touch was so tender. It made his heart lurch hopefully in his chest. Eggsy leaned into him, into the lips coming down on his forehead. “Do you want to?”

 

Eggsy nodded, hesitant to say more. He'd just wanted to surprise Harry, after finding some old magazines of his. Gentleman Harry Hart was, of course he owned pin-up magazines instead of searching the web for porn. When things had started getting boring in the bedroom for them, he had decided to try something new. This was an awful idea, a horrible idea.

 

But Harry was lifting his chin and kissing him softly... Oh. Oh, that was nice.

 

Eggsy groaned and coiled his arms around Harry out of instinct. It was fucking weird to not have to push up on his toes all the way to reach him comfortably, like they normally did. Harry's hands slid down his neck, over his back, and Eggsy whined as they found the silky fabric he was wearing. They hooked gently in the waistband, but didn't move just yet.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry said again. This time, he met his eyes, to the fondest smile he's seen since 'My Fair Lady.' “You didn't need to do this to get my attention. You have it already,” a soft kiss found his jaw, “but they look lovely on you.”

 

A small shiver ran up his spine. “So – you like it?”

 

The answer, for some reason, surprised him. Blew is mind. “Not if you don't, my love.”

 

“But those pictures – you've got tons of them mags.”

 

Harry was kissing down his neck now, and lord, was it ever distracting. “I do, yes.” Thumbs were tracing his hip bones now. Eggsy arched back, depending on Harry to keep him upright. That was a good way to calm him down, yeah. Was he worked up over nuffin after all? Harry kissed back up to his ear and carried on, “I find the look attractive. The right cut on the right person is gorgeous.” He pushed Eggsy's panties down under the swell of his rear, and let them sit there, “but I love you. I love who you are. I wouldn't want you doing or saying something you don't enjoy because you think I want it.”

 

Eggsy sighed in relief. That was a better answer than yes or no. He _knew_ that, after all of the times they had talked about the bedroom, about their relationship. From living together, to JB and Mr. Pickles, to Harry's unreasonable dislike of pickles themselves, Harry never forced anything that wasn't for Eggsy's health. Even then, he sometimes relented to Eggsy's bad choices, and let Eggsy apologize later. Why hadn't he expected the same here? Eggsy found a little smile curving his lips.

 

He didn't feel so ashamed anymore. Exposed, _yeah_. Colourful panties around his thighs, almost touching the socks he had rolled up with care, toes growing steadily sore in these white heels Rox had helped him buy online with the rest of it. He could've gone with the classics – white or black, or one of those sexy reds, but he'd always had a soft spot for bright colours that he could finally explore, out of Dean's house. Rox said that the pastel shade went spectacularly with his skin-tone, and he had believed her. Still did, but god, he was glad he hadn't tried on the bra, too. That woulda been a bit too much, with the scare he'd just gone through, thinking his lover might have been disgusted with his surprise outfit, but with Harry's hands exploring all over, they were starting to feel much, much nicer. Nice the way they had felt when he had first slipped into them, with Lancelot in the next room waiting to appraise him.

 

Harry's voice found his ear again, cutting through his musings with a serious question.

 

“So, I will ask you again, Eggsy: Do you want to take them off?”

 

He could say yes. Back out, and put on his trackies, cuddle up on the couch all night. Eggsy slid his hand into Harry's hair, and went with the middle ground. “Take them off for me?”

 

Harry hummed. “If you're certain.”

 

He nodded, feeling his mouth grow magnetized as Harry came to hover over his lips. “Yeah.”

 

“Hundred percent?”

 

“ _Harry_ ,” he groaned. The lips that kissed his were smiling. Eggsy melted under them. With a flick of Harry's fingers, the brightly-coloured panties dropped to around his knees. Another, and a little wiggle-dance of Eggsy's feet, and they were hitting the floor. Harry drew him into the study, soft lips exploring each others' slowly.

 

Walking with eyes closed and mouth occupied was easy with Harry, especially in the spaces they had sex so often, but the shoes made it a new task entirely. When his toe scuffed the ground, Harry's hands were right there on his hips to steady him. Probably because he'd kissed loads of women before Eggsy on missions and what not. He still had never asked how many partners Harry had had. With the difference in years, Eggsy knew that there had to be more than he'd had himself. Not asking kept him from getting jealous, most days. Harry was a good sport and played along.

 

At his armchair, Harry sat Eggsy down, and parted from his mouth, leaving behind the sweet ghost sensation of pressure on his lips, and a little too much saliva around the mouth. Eggsy thumbed some of it off as his wonderful boyfriend slid to his knees, creasing his trousers. His cock jumped when Harry bent over his lap, but instead of wrapping around his length, Harry's mouth pressed over the edge of his thigh-high stocking. Eggsy gripped the chair arm in one hand, and his long hair in the other.

 

Down, down, those kisses went as Harry drew Eggsy's sock off, always on his skin instead of the fabric. Eggsy couldn't believe his luck, having the man he did. Harry looked up as he sucked gently over his ankle and unclasped his heel's buckle. Off the shoe was drawn, Eggsy with toes extended to make it a little easier, and then white stocking with it. Harry rubbed under the ball of his foot, where all of his weight had been settled, drawing a very grateful moan out of Eggsy.

 

“You cut your toenails,” Harry observed, before kissing each one.

 

“Rox said I'd rip the stockin's if I-” he yelped and drew his foot back from a lap of tongue between two two toes, “if I didn't, that fucking tickles, mate!”

 

“Does it?” Harry grinned.

 

“Sly fox!”

 

Harry undid his right shoe and stripped his leg bare of nylon. His gaze was unrepentant and so focused that Eggsy swallowed, and heat flushed from his cheeks to his very exposed chest. He traced his thumb over Harry's lip, and slid it into his mouth. Harry leaned in, sucking all the while and climbed into _Eggsy's_ lap. The chair hardly allowed for it. One of Harry's knees was wedged between the arm and Eggsy's thigh. The other was leaning against the chair instead.

 

“You know I love you?”

 

“Yes,” Eggsy groaned.

 

“You know that you're beautiful?”

 

They had fought about that before. At first, he had given in to believing that _Harry_ thought he was beautiful. One day, he had realized that whether or not he stayed with Harry (which he hoped to, always), he would still believe that he was beautiful, because Harry had taught him to believe in himself for his own reasons, and not because of the approval of others. Eggsy kissed him back and slid a finger into the knot of Harry's tie.

 

“So's you.”

 

“Mm, am I, dear boy?”

 

“Yeah. So gorgeous, all the time. Haven't told you enough lately. Haven't – been here enough lately.”

 

Harry shushed him the moment his voice began to tremble, and Eggsy could see all of the swollen emotion in Harry's eyes, too. “I know. Neither have I, and this was very thoughtful of you, Eggsy. I'm very proud you tried something new. But,” he lifted Eggsy's chin the way he had when he had first told Eggsy he loved him. “Please don't feel the need to play a role for my affections. I love my good boy.” He nipped Eggsy's jaw, “My bit of rough sweetheart. The way you are.”

 

Eggsy nuzzled into his temple, where a scar would have been if not for a dozen cosmetic surgeries that Harry had insisted on, almost a year ago. “And if I like it?”

 

“Wearing lingerie and calling me Daddy?”

 

Eggsy nodded, nerves creeping back again. Harry smiled for him, brown eyes warming. “The panties, yes. Any day you like. But no calling me that until we've talked it over some.”

 

“Sounds good,” he agreed, pushing Harry's jacket off. Really, what had been so uncomfortable about it, apart from how new it had all been was the shocked expression on Harry's face – the fear that he had taken a step into the open to fix things, and driven Harry away. He had worried far too much lately. This felt so natural. Had their problems really been so big?

 

“Take me upstairs, guv.”

 

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry groaned. He gathered him up in his arms bridal style, and carried him to the bedroom, ambling along with care, so that Eggsy did not catch his head or toes on the walls (which they had done before... often). The turquoise panties, the heels and Harry's tie and jacket remained in the study, with endless snakes of stocking laid all around them.

 

In bed, Eggsy undid Harry's shirt and trousers slowly.

 

“What'll it be tonight?”

 

“Wanna ride ya. Want you to tell me how good I am,” Eggsy confessed. Harry's wide-blown pupils were his sign of agreement, with fingers pressing firmly into his ribs.

 

Together, they opened him up, with Harry teasing the column of his throat instead of marking, as he was known to do, and when he was finally ready, Harry rolled onto his back, and looked up at Eggsy settling over his hips with eagerness written on every line of his body.

 

Eggsy gasped as he took Harry in, closed his eyes. There was nothing but that full sensation, not until he sat full upon him, and Harry was impatiently pawing his sides. “In a mo,” Eggsy promised breathlessly. He ran his fingers up Harry's chest and back down, and when he couldn't wait any longer, he rolled his hips.

 

“Oh, Eggsy...”

 

He smirked and his eyes lazily opened. Harry still had his glasses on. “Someone being naughty and filmin' us again?” Eggsy teased. “Gonna make all Kingsman watch how filthy Galahad likes it?”

 

Harry laughed airily and touched the frames, far below the record button. “Maybe I am. They deserve to know how lucky I am.”

 

Eggsy squeezed around him. Fuckin' perv, he was datin'. Just as abruptly as the joking began, the sweetness returned. Harry held his hips, rocking with him. “You know you were the first person I ever made love with?”

 

Eggsy snorted. “Get out.”

 

“I mean that. It was you.” Harry rolled up a little harder, and ghosted his palm over Eggsy's cock. “I'd dated, I'd done traps, I'd had experiments in school... A few times I even made love _to_  my parnters,” his hand moved up to Eggsy's heart, “but the first time it was 'with', ah... That was you, my boy. No one has ever loved me like you do. And I've never loved anyone like I do you.” His voice was shaking with pleasure now, and Eggsy's rhythm was losing its smoothness. Fucking hell. He bent down and kissed him passionately, whimpering into his wonderful mouth.

 

“Harry...”

 

“Yes, Eggsy!”

 

Harry wrapped both arms around his back, and drove up into him. Each thrust pierced deep into his body. Eggsy's jaw went slack, unable to answer with any of the incredible feelings Harry filled him up with. He rode him faster, both elbows braced on the pillows around his head, and revelled in how lucky he was that Harry was with him now. He choked on a sound trying to leave his lips, and forced them to form a sentence. In the end, he didn't hear what he said himself, too busy coming fucking stars between their bodies.

 

Trembling, Eggsy stilled, and let Harry roll him over. He flopped onto his stomach, uncaring of what he was smearing on the sheets, and spread his legs for Harry to enter him again. Kisses covered his back as he floated through space, and Harry fucked him deep instead of hard. He came far more silently than Eggsy, and sank down against him when he was done. Breathless, Harry smiled into his skin.

 

“Sumfin' funny?” Eggsy slurred tiredly.

 

“You want to marry me,” Harry asked back. Eggsy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then...

 

Oh!

 

Eggsy forced his eyes open and rolled until they were face to face in each others' arms. He joked that sometimes. Your cooking's amazing, Harry; marry me. I know, I'm amazing; marry me. Harry always laughed and said 'One day, darling.' “That what I said?” he asked.

 

Harry nodded. “You did indeed.”

 

He made himself keep his eyes open, heavy as they were, and looked up to his boyfriend. “Will you?”

 

A soft kiss dropped onto his lips. “Some day,” Harry promised. Eggsy beamed and did the honourable thing, cleaning them up before dropping out of consciousness. The bed was a mess on one end, and he had to crack the window to bear cuddling Harry's hot body through the night, but a few moments later, he was in his lover's arms, feeling much better about love and panties and life in general. He ought to surprise Harry more often... though maybe with kinks they'd talked over first, next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it isn't a huge element in this story, but after Harry experimented with sex and relationships, he came to identify as demisexual. Between then, in his thirties, and falling in love with Eggsy, the only intimacy he had was for missions.  
> Roxy totally buys lingerie for all of her Kingsman friends, especially Eggsy. And thanks to that, Eggsy's gonna discover what a good and caring Daddy Harry can be, especially with his emphasis on making consent explicit, not implied. These two are gonna be such freaks in the sack and they're so in love, I love it.
> 
>  
> 
> beta'd by Missy_Lulu
> 
> Comments and kudos are life blood, please~


End file.
